The Other Side
by KyrMcC
Summary: Sweeney gave into all the emotion he had been keeping housed up and once again began pounding on the wall, willing it to break to allow him to see his Lucy." Please R&R! A one-shot


_Author Note: Yay I got another story! Ok so this takes place right after the movie ends, Sweeney is in Hell and Lucy is in Heaven. It's a quick little one-shot :-) Please R&R! _

_The Other Side_

Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street opened his eyes to see cold, bleak, darkness. A cloaked black figure was bending over him, causing Sweeney to jump up. Instantly his hand went to his belt to grab his razor out of instinct. Sweeney gasped when he found that it wasn't there, instead he was wearing a black cloak much like the demented figure before him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sweeney shouted at the silhouette, but to no avail. The figure just slowly drifted away from Sweeney. Sweeney got fed up with this quite quickly. He marched over to the robed figure, grabbed its shoulder, and turned it to where it was facing him. What he saw made him freeze. In the figures dark, hooded face Sweeney saw his whole life flashing in quick images, the images stopping with him holding Lucy's bloodied body. Sweeney let go of the figure and fell to his knees, shaken. It was then that the figure spoke, in a voice that seemed to constrict Sweeney and wrap around his body, tearing at his mind.

"You are here to wait for your judgment," was all the shadow said, and then it melted away into the darkness.

Sweeney stayed on his knees, his mind blank and confused. It was then he noticed all the noise around him. Soft sobbing, the occasional scream, and all mixed with deep, low laughter. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, deep in thought about nothing particular.

Realization struck Sweeney after awhile, "I'm dead." The conclusion was much less painful than he had thought it would be. "This is where I wait to go to Hell," he continued muttering to himself, looking truly at the eclipse around him for the first time. He stood up then, determined not to let even Hell get the best of him.

Sweeney Todd wandered around his dark prison for what seemed like years, not even seeing a soul, just black shadows that meant nothing to him.

He saw a light after awhile, a distant, but bright light. He continued toward it, curiosity getting the best of him. As he neared the light he realized it was a room… huge, white, and comfy. It was nothing like the bleak and barren darkness that surrounded and engulfed Sweeney. He realized at once what it was, the waiting room for Heaven.

He advanced toward it only to find his path blocked by a clear, unbreakable wall. Sweeney looked at the wall and looked up at the Heaven waiting room. Everyone was in cloaks similar to his, only a vibrant white. And they were all talking, laughing, and having a good time.

Sweeney snarled at them, why put a wall to Heaven, to torture the trapped souls here? Sweeney's snarl dropped suddenly as he recognized one of the cloaked figures. This one stood out from the rest, she was neither laughing nor smiling. She just sat on one of the white chairs and looked distant. She had pale skin and long, yellow hair much like wheat.

Sweeney stared at her and one word escaped his lips, "Lucy?"

Sweeney then began pounding on the transparent wall, giving into to all the emotion he had been keeping locked up for so many years. When Lucy didn't look, Sweeney felt tears stain his cold cheeks; they almost felt unnatural after being caged up for so long.

Sweeney then decided to change angles. He staggered more in her field of view and once again began his pounding, more furiously then before. Sweeney gave a gasp of joy when Lucy finally turned her head to him. Sweeney smiled at her and tried to say her name, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Lucy slowly got up and walked toward him, stopping a few feet away from the clear wall. She studied Sweeney for a long moment before she muttered something that Sweeney couldn't hear. Sweeney gestured to his ear and Lucy seemed to get it for she walked the rest of the way to the wall. She pressed her mouth up to it and whispered, "Benjamin?"

Sweeny looked down at the blackened ground upon hearing his old name and shook his head slowly from side to side. "Sweeney Todd now, Benjamin died sixteen years ago," he muttered.

Lucy gasped a little and a look of fear appeared on her face. Sweeny felt his stone heart break into little pieces upon seeing this. He opened his mouth and then closed it, there was nothing he could say, he had made too many mistakes.

Lucy studied her old husbands tear stained face and sad eyes. "What happened to the man I loved?" she whispered, willing Sweeney to look her in the eyes. Sweeney couldn't bring himself to look at his wife anymore and continued to stare at the unforgiving ground.

"He wasn't strong enough," Sweeney finally muttered.

Lucy's face grew sad as she looked at Sweeney, then thought of her own past. "I wasn't the strongest either," she muttered.

Sweeney looked up and met Lucy's eyes, seeing all the sadness in them. He sank to his knees then, unable to support himself. "No, you were stronger than I ever was," Sweeney muttered, kneeling on the cold, hard ground. Lucy kneeled down with him and pressed her hand on the glass. Sweeney saw this and after some debating with himself finally placed his hand on hers, the only thing separating them was the heartless wall.

After sometime, Lucy tapped softly on the glass to get Sweeney's attention. Sweeney looked at her, tears clinging to his eyes. "I have done terrible things, I…I..," Sweeney looked away for her then, "I killed you."

"You were not yourself," Lucy whispered, much to Sweeney's surprise.

"I cannot even ask for your forgiveness," Sweeny said and shook his head, "I have done too much."

Lucy looked at Sweeney and smiled once more, "And yet I forgive you."

Sweeney looked up shocked. "You…you forgive me? You can't, not after what I have done!"

"When I married you, I said I would always love you, and I never lie," Lucy said and smiled as tears began cascading down her face.

Sweeney could not take it anymore; he stood up and looked at Lucy, wanting to hold her again. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for everything and that he still loved her with all his heart. He wanted to kiss her again and not let anything ever happen to her.

Sweeney gave into all the emotion he had been keeping housed up and once again began pounding on the wall, willing it to break to allow him to see his Lucy. Sweeney soon felt pain spreading through his body but his pounding stayed ever constant on the indestructible wall.

Lucy saw Sweeney's face constrict with pain and began crying harder. She stood up and cried at Sweeney to stop. "You're hurting yourself!" she yelled at him. Sweeney didn't listen, he just kept punching the wall till all his energy left him and he sank once again to his knees, tears once again flowing freely down his face.

"And in death do we part," he muttered.

Lucy kneeled down with him, tears still cascading down her face. "I forgive you!" she yelled for all to hear, hoping that Sweeney could come over if she did. "I will always love you," she whispered the last part.

Sweeney looked up at her and it was the last image he saw as the ground seemed to open up and suck him into a never ending darkness.


End file.
